Ton sang sur l'asphalte
by Chipuliara
Summary: OS. Tout est désert, il n'y a qu'eux. Mais ça leur suffit, bien sûr que ça leur suffit. /!\ Allusions slash, Drarry, T pour mention de violence. PAS DEATH FIC. Enjoy !


**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter, son monde et ses personnages, appartiennent bien sûr à notre chère J.K. Rowling !

**Paring** : Draco / Harry

**Note** : Me revoici avec mes vieilles habitudes ! Un OS très court, donc, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Enjoy !

**. . .**

* * *

**. Ton sang sur l'asphalte .**

Il faisait nuit, mais chaud. Il n'y avait ni lune ni étoiles dans ce ciel du sud de l'Angleterre, mais l'éclairage public était bien suffisant. Harry aimait bien ce genre de temps. Les nuages étaient bas, il n'y avait pas de vent, seulement la lourdeur d'un prochain orage. C'était sans doute bête, mais le temps semblait arrêté. Il était assis sur le rebord d'un trottoir bétonné d'un vieux quartier qui avait dû jadis être résidentiel, puis industriel. Aujourd'hui, les rues étaient désertes et les environs, abandonnés. Le sol n'était pas noir goudron, mais gris clair vieux matériaux. Les graviers formés par l'érosion de l'anciennement importante circulation lui rappelait les rues chaudes, brûlantes, sur lesquelles il se râpait les genoux au cœur des étés de la fin des années quatre-vingt.

Il n'y avait pas un arbre, pas un chat, pas un ivrogne. Pas de bruit, pas de vie. Temps _arrêté_, oui. Il ferma les yeux, inspira longuement. Il sentit l'orage, l'herbe brûlée, les ordures et la bière. Mais son nez était encombré et il toussa, presque sauvagement. Ce n'était pas un rhume, une bronchite, une angine, un cancer ou la peste. On lui donna deux grandes tapes dans le dos et il cracha du sang sur le bitume.

-T'étouffe pas.

La voix de Draco était enrouée. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de bière quand Harry lui fit signe que ça allait. Il essuya de sa main le sang qu'il restait sur ses lèvres et s'en débarrassa sur son pantalon écorché aux chevilles. Il but, lui aussi. En plus de l'hémoglobine qui avait coagulé dans ses sinus, Harry avait une lèvre fendue, une pommette enflée, un pied tordu et une douleur constante dans les côtes de son côté droit. Il se massa doucement la main. Elle s'était écorchée, pendant le combat. Harry tourna les yeux vers Draco.

Il se demanda à quel moment son poing avait commencé à saigner. Avait-ce été lorsqu'il l'avait frappé à cet endroit de sa mâchoire qui violaçait doucement ? Avait-ce été lorsqu'il avait violenté ses côtes gauches ? Il avança douloureusement quelques doigts vers son visage et décolla une mèche de cheveux prise dans le sang qui avait coulé sur la tempe de l'héritier. _Piètre héritier_. Son épaule le lançait et le geste ne fut pas long.

Cela faisait plusieurs années maintenant qu'Harry et Draco se battaient de cette manière. Avec les mains. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux n'en puisse plus, que l'un d'entre eux s'écroule, ou qu'ils en aient assez. Et alors, ils se sentaient... _vivants_.

Ce n'était pas la seule façon qu'ils avaient de se sentir vivants. Ce n'était pas la seule façon qu'ils avaient de s'écrouler. Ce n'était pas la seule façon qu'ils avaient de se toucher. Harry baissa les yeux.

-On pourrait se marier.

Doucement, Draco leva les siens. Il le regarda, et il le regarda longtemps. Ses cheveux noirs, ébouriffés, poussiéreux du bitume sur lequel il était tombé. Les lunettes relevées, intactes, entre les mèches brunes. Les yeux verts, nus. Le sang de sa lèvre, de son nez, le violet sous son regard bas. Ses yeux glissèrent sur les mains, abîmées, qui tenaient sa bouteille de bière. Il imagina une alliance à cet annulaire. Il baissa les yeux à son tour et prit une nouvelle grande gorgée au goulot de sa bouteille.

-Malfoy-Potter, souffla-t-il. Ça sonne bien.

Sa voix était toujours encombrée et Harry toussa une nouvelle fois quand il rit à sa réponse. Deux tapes dans le dos. _Reste avec moi_. Le Sauveur leva les yeux vers les siens, et eut un sourire tendre. _Où __voudrais__-tu que j'aille_. Leur relation n'était ni malsaine, ni compliquée. Loin de tout ce que pouvait en penser les gens, elle était pure. Vraiment pure. De ces relations que l'on pouvait rêver avoir.

Harry déposa sa bouteille de bière sur le trottoir près de lui, et elle fit le bruit sourd et léger que faisait le verre sur une surface plus dure que lui. Il se pencha vers le visage aux mèches blondes et ferma les yeux en prenant entre les siennes les lèvres fragiles. Si fragiles... Leur baiser eut un instant le goût métallique du sang qui s'échappait de leurs blessures. Harry monta une main douce sur la joue de son Futur, alors qu'une main tendre se glissait dans ses cheveux. Puis, dans le bruit sourd de leurs bouteilles de bière se brisant sur le trottoir, ensemble, ils transplanèrent.

**Fin**

* * *

Voilà, voilà...

Très court, je l'avais dit ! J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu :)  
Bien évidemment, vos avis m'intéressent, comme toujours ! ;)

A très vite !

Chip.


End file.
